


Death of a Bachelor

by chibixkadaj



Series: Far Too Young To Die - TaeKai Vamp!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj
Summary: Prequel to "Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time" - the origin of vampire hunting assistant by day, club-going blood donor by night Kim Jongdae





	Death of a Bachelor

In high school Jongdae’s boyfriend was bitten by a vampire.

It was nothing like the police propaganda or the news made it seem; he was able to tell the tale after all.

Jongdae remembers it vividly: Baekhyun bounding up to him before homeroom, a stupid(ier than usual, somehow) grin on his lips and a scarf around his neck. It was April.

“You won’t  _ believe _ where I went this weekend.”

Jongdae has some idea. Baekhyun was one of the few in their class with a fake I.D. and he used it to his heart’s content. So much so that he inevitably forced Jongdae to get one too in order to spend more time together. Though Jongdae didn’t take to the flashy, drink-y, party life like his companion and he often opted to spend weekends at home reading instead. For as much as Baekhyun is his boyfriend (or at least like to claim to be), he’s very interested in earning affection from a lot of places and while Jongdae doesn’t mind he doesn’t always like to see all of the other men and women allowed to run their hands down Baekhyun’s thighs in the way Jongdae did when they first exchanged virginities.

“Won’t believe huh? So then I guess it wasn’t Static,” Baekhyun’s favorite club and the one Jongdae likes most.

Baekhyun’s grin only widens and he shakes his head. A hand springs up between them, two fingers pointed towards the sky indicating Jongdae’s remaining amount of guesses.

“Uhm… Poach?”

Another finger descends.

“I don’t know Baek, gimme a hint,” Cat lips morph into a little pout to accompany Jongdae’s whine.

“No,” Baekhyun grins. “One more guess.”

Jongdae wracks his brain for an answer. Baekhyun doesn’t go to too many places since he doesn’t want to tempt fate too much. He usually alternates between Poach and Static, squeezes in a few visits to Maze here and there but that doesn’t seem right either. He thinks harder. Where has Baekhyun wanted to go?

“Oh! Drink?”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” Baekhyun throws his arms around Jongdae’s neck and groans when the desk that he forgot was between them presses right into his stomach. “I made it!”

“Wow, uh, proud of you,” Jongdae laughs a little shakily.

 

“And you won’t believe who I  _ met _ ,” Baekhyun puts space between them but he’s still leaning far over the desk. His thin fingers are playing with the edge of his out-of-place scarf while his eyes dart around to make sure no one’s really listening to them. Baekhyun’s lucky though because people (aside from Jongdae) rarely do. When he tugs the red plaid down Jongdae’s eyes go wide. He’s expecting hickeys and is met with bite marks. Two pin prick holes spaced perfectly apart rest just above the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. And he looks like he couldn’t be prouder.

“I found my first  _ vampire _ ,” he whispers in excitement, readjusting the scarf again. “You have to meet them.”

“Them?”

“First  _ vampires _ , since you’re so technical.” He hasn’t stopped grinning this whole time. He’s oblivious to the way Jongdae’s stomach is twisting into knots.

Baekhyun spends the whole week going on and on about how excited he is to bring Jongdae to Drink. Even in those rare moments where they’re alone in the sports storage room and Jongdae’s hands are planted firmly on Baekhyun’s upper thighs, lips at his neck, Baekhyun can’t help but giddily remind Jongdae of the bite marks and their plans for the weekend.

“I just want you to have fun, baby,” Baekhyun coos as his palms press into Jongdae’s shoulders. “You’ve seemed so tense all week.”

_ ‘Because I don’t want to meet vampires,’ _ Jongdae keeps to himself. It’d hurt Baekhyun to say that. Their relationship is built entirely upon trust. Jongdae knew going into dating Byun Baekhyun that he’d never be enough for him. Baekhyun is hot like the sun and needs as much energy around him, always. His love burns so brightly that no single person can take it or fulfil its replenishing. Jongdae wants to, though. And he gets jealous, sometimes, but he accepted Baekhyun fully and would never dream to fault him for how he’s wired to be. It’s not the Baekhyun thing…it’s the  _ vampire  _ thing. And while Jongdae sees this separately, he knows Baekhyun cannot see Jongdae’s weariness in others without gleaning doubt in himself.

So that Saturday Jongdae slicks the tops of his eyes over with liquid liner and glosses his lips. He even experiments with a dash of red-orange shadow under his eyes to give a spookier effect. It’s a club of vampires so this is fitting right? Jongdae doesn’t really know but he’s trying his best for Baekhyun.

Jongdae’s parents are often on business trips during the weekends and Baekhyun comes over to pre-game on the nights they go out. Jongdae wishes they’d take more advantage of the privacy as just the two of them. He thinks he’ll ask for that after the whole vampire thing is out of Baekhyun’s system. Still he smiles when he opens the door and Baekhyun is practically bouncing on his heels with three bottles of soju in his plastic bag. “You ready?” He beams so bright that it blinds Jongdae a little bit. He’s sure Baekhyun is light incarnate, and the way his lips quirk and his eyes twinkle only further confirm his feelings.

“Just about,” Jongdae does a little twirl, letting his long, thin red plaid flannel fan out around his black skinny jeans. He’s wearing a gray muscle tank printed with the logo of some British pop band he doesn’t listen to and revels in the way Baekhyun’s eyes drink in the way his clothes hug tightly to his skin. Especially over his thighs. “How do I look?” He asks, clearly smug.

“Delicious,” Baekhyun coos back, sneaking a kiss as he passes Jongdae going towards the kitchen. He grabs them two shot glasses.

They drink like they’re two high school kids who don’t know what they’re doing (because they are) and soon enough are stumbling from Jongdae’s apartment complex down towards the south end of the city. Jongdae’s apartment rests in comfortable suburbia just outside city center and the clubs Baekhyun likes best are always just a little beyond that, nestled in the deep woods away from any potential disturbances. Although Jongdae is comforted by the way Baekhyun’s limbs are locked all around his own he can’t help but worry the further they get from the rest of Seoul society. His boyfriend came back okay, Jongdae’s drunk brain reminds him over and over, and is eager to return for a reason. There’s no reason not to trust him. So Jongdae steels his nerves when they flash their fakes and make their way inside the tiny warehouse also known as Drink.

Jongdae raises a hand to block the colored lights from piercing his eyes and Baekhyun darts from his side of a moment to place a drink into his palm. His silent thanks for Jongdae for always humoring his weekend endeavors.

Once inside it’s impossible to tell who is human and who isn’t—not that Jongdae would really have any sense of it outside the club either. Everyone’s mingled together like any other club. Bodies writhe against one another in the center dance floor. Couples press each other against the walls or share drinks. The few solo acts prowl the edge, but there aren’t too many and with Baekhyun latched firmly to his side Jongdae doesn’t worry too much about being caught in an awkward situation. Or at least nothing more awkward than what he is here for.

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae all around the club: to the bar for one more shot, to the dance floor for a little touching, towards the wall once he starts overhearing in his mesh top. Jongdae’s dizzy from the alcohol and wants nothing more to trap Baekhyun in the bathroom and tear his clothes off; but they’re on a mission. Baekhyun starts searching harder, eyes narrow and focused—it’s the quietest Jongdae is sure he’s ever seen him—and he doesn’t perk up until he spots a tall, broad male lurking in the corner with a petite blonde by his side. Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s hand so fast he almost stumbles and he pants a few times once they make it over to the two.

“You’re back!” the girl exclaims with a sultry look in her eyes. Her long fingers soon brush Baekhyun’s hair back behind his ear and she leans in to press red lips to his cheek. The tall male lets out a hum, and Jongdae thinks he may be smiling but he can’t quite tell.

“Welcome back baby. Who’s this?” She points a manicured nail to Jongdae and smiles wide enough that the flashing lights glint off one of her fangs. Jongdae gulps.

“My boyfriend,” Baekhyun tugs Jongdae up to his side. “Jongdae this is Taeyeon. And he’s Yifan. They’re the ones I met last week.”

Yifan nods in acknowledgment and Taeyeon greets him coolly. Her eyes rake over his form and Jongdae can’t shake the wish that he wore a turtleneck instead of his v-neck. “Should’ve expected a cutie like you would nab someone handsome like him.”

“Are you saying I’m not handsome?” Baekhyun whines.

Yifan rolls his eyes, “Never, in a million years.”

“And he’d know. He’s that  _ old,”  _ Taeyeon giggles as she starts guiding Baekhyun into her lap. It’s then that Jongdae really starts feeling out of place. He draws his hand across his body, right palm pressed to left elbow, and Yifan must key into Jongdae’s nervous habit because he’s behind him in a flash. Large palms fall upon his shoulders and he starts massaging slowly. “Relax,” his voice is deep and soothing, enough to dissipate the strangeness seeping into Jongdae’s bones from how  _ still _ Yifan’s movements are. Jongdae lets out a soft and breathy “sorry” and lets his hand fall to his side again.

He stands quietly in the group, letting Baekhyun do all the talking and touching. He watches as Taeyeon’s lips latch onto his neck and her fangs sink into his skin. His body stiffens, engulfed and erotic, and the sight sends blood straight between Jongdae’s legs. He’s starting to understand the appeal…

“Do you want to try,” Taeyeon peers over Baekhyun’s shoulder. She’s sealing the tiny wounds with a lick of her tongue while Yifan nuzzles as the other side of Baekhyun’s neck and prepares for his own bite.

“Isn’t that too much?” Jongdae’s finger points to Yifan. “Two bites?”

“S’okay~” Baekhyun slurs with a loose wave of his hand. “’M ready.”

Taeyeon hands Baekhyun over and glides over to Jongdae. “He’s okay. We’re taking good care of him. We can take good care of you too.”

Jondae isn’t particularly attracted to women and while having someone as ravishing as Taeyeon flush against him is nice he can’t help but eye Yifan out of the corner of his eye. It’s really Baekhyun he’s looking for, but if he has to pick between vampires it’s Yifan who takes the cake. Still he lets his hand settle on the curve of her waist and breathes a shaky, spine tingling gasp when her teeth pierce his skin. It’s a strange sensation. Jongdae finds himself trembling all over, knees growing weak as a strange mix of exhilaration and fear courses through his veins (or from his veins, really). When she breaks away and licks gingerly over the small wounds Jongdae thinks he gets it. There’s a rush in being fed from that no human action can imitate, no matter how badly Jongdae would want to for Baekhyun. It’s like playing with fire.

And Jongdae is no flame.

But that night Baekhyun clings to Jongdae like he’s his only source of warmth. He slips inside Jongdae’s home before he can even blink and splays himself out across Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae’s neck still tingles and Baekhyun is so flushed from the alcohol and the blood loss. He’s delectable. Jongdae wants to eat him up.

He strips himself from his flannel and his jeans to climb atop Baekhyun. It takes all of his control not to rip the mesh right off Baekhyun’s body. His fingers linger in the holes, pressing to his skin until finally he drags the shirt over Baekhyun’s pretty brunette head and leaves him half naked before him. “I love you,” Jongdae pants, nose trailing along his boyfriend’s jaw, hands groping at his hips. As he sucks on Baekhyun’s neck he whispers it over and over again. A reminder for them both that Jongdae will love Baekhyun for as long as he’s alive.

“May I?” He asks in a low voice.

Jongdae takes control that night and lets Baekhyun lose himself in the warmth of his body, the power of his thrusts, and the bliss of being so drunk and so drained that nothing else in the world matters. They cum one after another, Baekhyun moaning Jongdae’s name and Jongdae thinking that no sound will ever be sweeter.

They sleep entangled in each other’s limbs late into the next day and part with a hasty kiss as Baekhyun races the clock (and Jongdae’s parents return) to get home.

And then Baekhyun doesn’t show up at school for a week. And then another week.

Jongdae can’t reach him by phone. No one answers when he knocks on Baekhyun’s door. It’s going on a month and Jongdae has long since started panicking. His parents don’t notice anything is off until his grades start slipping and he falls from 5th in his class to 12th. But he can’t focus on anything. He can only beg for forgiveness, stringing together excuses because his  _ best friend _ is nowhere to be found.

Tonight he’s on soft lockdown. His parents aren’t around but there’s a low level of trust that Jongdae will adhere to their restrictions and spend the weekend studying for his upcoming exams. Without Bakehyun he doesn’t want to go anywhere, anyway; it all works out.

His eyes are drooping, stuck staring at the same passage of his textbook, focus long gone, when he hears a knock at the door. His first instinct is to panic. Anyone who’d be coming to his place would have a key. It’s a day and a half too early for his parents to be back. So he shakily pushes himself back from his desk and grabs the closest weapon (his textbook) he can find. He strips his socks off–because if he needs to run he can’t be slipping around on the hardwood–and stalks towards the door. His mind races to various conclusions, all the murderers, thieves, solicitors, misplaced delivery men that could reside on the other side. Logically, none of these make sense (except for the delivery men), but it still doesn’t prepare Jongdae for when he opens the door and see’s, “Baekhyun!?”

His boyfriend stands before him looking windblown and ragged. Baekhyun’s always been thin but now he looks practically starved. He’s much paler too. And though his eyes are glossy Jongdae is quick to note that there aren’t tears streaming down his face. He’s dripping in blood, smeared spookily in red all down his cheeks. When his lips part the light of the hallway catches a glint of something Jongdae is unfamiliar with—and he’s incredibly well-versed in Baekhyun’s body. Fangs. “Oh…Baekhyun…”

“C-Can I come in?”

Vampires aren’t allowed entrance unless invited. It’s the first rule of vampire safety that’s beat into students from elementary school onward. So, keeping that in mind, Jongdae pushes his door wide open and beckons Baekhyun in.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun sobs, arms thrown around Jongdae’s neck. He starts smearing blood down the side of Jongdae’s neck. It’s staining the collar of Jongdae’s t-shirt but he can’t bear to shake Baekhyun off. In fact, Jongdae’s crying too. The stand in the middle of Jongdae’s foyer for a long while, Jongdae sobbing with Baekhyun pressed against his front, and when neither can seem to cry anymore they move to Jongdae’s bedroom.

 

“What happened?” He asks timidly, a calm cupping Baekhyun’s jaw. “You… _ This _ …how?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are downcast. The memory is a fresh wound dug deeply into his mind and Jongdae feels guilty for even bringing it up. “I was really drunk…lost a lot of blood in play and got caught on my way out. But,” he smiles weakly, “I was fortunate because Taeyeon sensed what had happened and came to my rescue. That next night I woke up like…this…and I’ve been with them since trying to control my hunger.”

Jongdae stiffens. Baekhyun’s  _ hunger _ . It’s only been a month which puts Baekhyun at…fledgling status if Jongdae remembers correctly. He started doing more vampire research before his first visit to Drink. He’s no expert, but he’s definitely dedicated to learning all he can; especially now that Baekhyun is part of their ranks. So if Baekhyun is a fledgling Jongdae could be in danger. Fledglings succumb easily to bloodlust, and what’s Jongdae if not one big blood bag. He parts his lips hesitantly, drags his tongue across the bottom, contemplated before he asks “Are you hungry?”

Baekhyun’s taken aback by the question and immediately scrambles to put as much distance between them as possible. “I’m  _ not! _ ” He sounds so offended that it makes Jongdae chuckle.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’d just…you know, if you were you could drink.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Baekhyun insists, returning to his spot on Jongdae’s bed. “I just didn’t want you to worry…more. I know this is worrisome but I’m okay. Yifan took me in and Taeyeon is helping me learn how to be a vampire. Sounds weird huh?” A sigh, “But they take really good care of me. So don’t worry, okay Jongdae?”

“Okay, Baekhyun,” it’s easy because it’s Baekhyun. Jongdae couldn’t deny Baekhyun if he tried.

He extends a hand between them and when Baekhyun takes it pulls him in for a crushing kiss. He lets his lips say it all—every  _ I’m sorry _ and  _ thank you _ unspoken between them. His hands find their place on Baekhyun’s hips easily, caressing over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. If it’s wrong to fuck your vampire (ex, unsaid but all truth) boyfriend then the last thing Jongdae wants is to be right. He touches Baekhyun until the other has Jongdae pliant beneath him. “Mind if I?” Baekhyun asks sweetly. Jongdae nods.

Baekhyun’s lips latch around a nipple and he sucks hard enough to make Jongdae squirm. His gasps, noticing a stillness in Baekhyun’s chest the more he, himself, becomes breathless. His hands latch to Baekhyun’s forearms while he moans for more. While Baekhyun starts to shed Jongdae of his sweatpants his fang catches on the tip of Jongdae’s skin and it startles them both. It’s ecstasy for Jongdae, panic for Baekhyun. But Jongdae urges him on, helps him remove all of their clothes, and guides him back for another kiss when the lines of their naked bodies rest against one another.

“Will you?” Jongdae gasps, thighs spreading to let Baekhyun settle better between them. Soon one is resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder while he fumbles with the bottle of lube typically tucked away in Jongdae’s nightstand. He slicks up his fingers first and works Jongdae open as if they have all the time in the world. It’s  _ maddening _ for the human but if this is going to be it he doesn’t want it to end. His hips buck on their own against Baekhyun’s fingers, his hands searching for purchase in his pillows, and eventually he’s outright begging for Baekhyun to fuck him in earnest.

Baekhyun’s fingers slip out with a lewd pop—one that they’d have joked about if it were any other moment but now. Instead they look at each other through lust-laden, half lidded eyes. Baekhyun settles between Jongdae’s legs again and pushes in steadily. The heat of their actions points out distinctly just how cold Baekhyun has become. Jongdae’s fingers drag across his chest and up to his neck, tugging him downward. There’s no warmth in Baekhyun’s embrace but the intention is there. And when he starts thrusting Jongdae soon loses all thoughts on the matter. He clings tightly, hips meeting Baekhyun’s thrust for thrust, and cries loudly because there’s no one to hear how blissfully complete and torn apart he currently is.

They draw it out as long as possible, Jongdae constantly hitting an edge that he forces himself to back-peddle on if only to ensure more time together. But when he thinks he can’t handle it anymore he hears Baekhyun whisper, “That bite…can I have it?”

Jongdae nods and then Baekhyun’s lips are on his neck. There’s a pin prick of pain that gives way to a pleasure unlike anything Jongdae has felt before. Even compared to Taeyeon’s first nip at him. He clings tightly and cries out. Nothing feels better than Baekhyun taking all of him. Now he  _ really  _ understands. Now he’s addicted.

Baekhyun doesn’t drink too much but Jongdae’s already cum between them before he’s done. He finishes himself while licking over the wounds he’s left and thrusts a few more times before Jongdae grows limp, satiated. Baekhyun falls next to him and they snuggle up so tightly that neither can bear the thought of parting.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispers against Jongdae’s dark hair. “Thank you…Thank you…” Everything more he tries to say gets stuck in his throat so Jongdae simply shushes him with a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he repeats with a smile.  

Baekhyun lingers until the first signs of dawn start to crawl over the horizon. His movements are reluctant when he detaches himself from Jongdae, who sacrificed his whole night of sleep for all final moments with Baekhyun, and even after he’s dressed and primed to go he finds himself unable to.

“I’ll be around,” He said quickly, voice growing loud like it always does when he’s uncertain. “I promise.”

Jongdae doesn’t take Baekhyun’s promise at face value. But he does trust him. He always has and always will.

“Baekhyun,” he calls as the other starts off, “I love you. Okay?”

“I love you too.” It sounds shaky with a sob that Jongdae can’t see because Baekhyun has already melded into the shadows and taken off into the night.

✖️✖️✖️

In college Jongdae balances his double major in Vampire Studies and Criminal Justice with flings around the hottest (and darkest) underground clubs. At first he justifies his weekend romps with the excuse of field research; after all there’s no better way to  _ learn _ vampires than to interact with them. But these days he drinks himself silly and waits for a vampire to approach in hopes of their own hit, and maybe a fuck if either of them is feeling down. He doesn’t think about the excuses anymore. Jongdae’s liked it for a while and often finds himself craving the prick of a bite as he approaches an orgasm. Deep down, though, he’s just playing a waiting game. One day he’s sure that the pair of fangs approaching him will be Baekhyun’s. He just needs the other to find him.

And when he’s waited too long and starts becoming antsy, he begins his internship at New Seoul’s largest Vampire Special Operations Unit. Because one day he’s sure Baekhyun will pop up again. And that day Jongdae will be sure to find him first. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates to this series! @ChibiKadaj


End file.
